


deepest depths

by Darkfromday



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Multi, orchestrashipping lives on, reiji who is wealthy: how do you express love for people...? oh yes--buy them a yacht, saving my fics from the tumblr monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfromday/pseuds/Darkfromday
Summary: So here's the thing: Reiji is very, very wealthy. Economically and romantically. And he has a dilemma.How can he show his appreciation for having Yuzu and Yuuya in his life?





	deepest depths

**Author's Note:**

> prompt day 03: "ocean"
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(I seem to really like sending some combination of this trio to bodies of water???)~~

So here’s the thing: Akaba Reiji has a lot of money. And some of that is because he barely spends any of it. There’s been no  _reason_  to, when he can throw company money at every problem he has, from disobedient duel school to deadbeat dimension-stealing dad. Until fairly recently, his personal funds remained mostly untouched. He’d had no one but Reira to spend money on.

But.

In the spring he starts dating Hiiragi Yuzu and Sakaki Yuuya, and all of a sudden saving money feels unnecessary. Cruel.  _Limiting_.

So he pays for their dinner dates, buys them thoughtful trinkets. Anything to try and externalize the deep fondness he has for them.

 _But_.

It still doesn’t quite feel like enough.

So the next summer, Reiji purchases a cruise ship and coaxes his significant others out to sea. They are far more adventurous than he is and they are leaving less responsibilities behind than he is, so it works like a charm.

 

The ocean turns out to be just what he needs. It’s calming and it goes on forever regardless of which way the ship turns. Control for Reiji is generally a non-negotiable, but he feels no need to challenge the sea. No, admiring it is fine.

He’s not sure how long he stands there one evening, staring into the blue distance, losing track of time and their distance from the shore. He’s shirtless, so the feeling of warm skin against his side brings him back to awareness—Yuzu has joined him at the railing, pressed close enough to rejuvenate his slowing pulse. She’s in a bikini speckled with fruits and polka dots that her father had had a fit over, Yuuya had adored, and Reiji himself had been too shy to say he also liked.

“Trying to sneak off from your own vacation?”

“I wouldn’t get far.” He gestures to the wide open water, amused. “What about you? Are you enjoying yourself, or are you ready to return to Maiami?”

“After only two days?” Yuzu rests her head on his shoulder, once she’s kissed it. He unbinds her hair and strokes it in return. “No way. We haven’t even cuddle-tested our room’s waterbed.”

“Tell that to Yuuya; I believe  _he’s_  the one who hasn’t come to bed at a decent hour since we set sail. All those games and virgin drinks.”

A glint lights Yuzu’s eyes. “Maybe I  _will_  tell him that. See how he reacts…”

She unwinds herself from him, skipping toward the pool in the middle of the deck. Reiji watches her go and smirks, because regardless of what comes next he wins. Both of them are great kissers. If Yuzu riles Yuuya up, they’ll all have a great argument and an even better make-up session after. If Yuuya brushes her off and keeps bouncing energetically around the ship and in and out of the pool, Reiji will have to corral their boyfriend himself.

And sometimes he likes that personal touch.

Abruptly, he remembers that one of  _Yuzu’s_  endearing traits is _also_ being full of surprises. Instead of just calling Yuuya out, she has marched to the tower overlooking the pool, climbed it seconds after that. Only when she stands high above her subjects does she deign to address the one diving and splashing below her.

“ _Yuuya!_  Reiji and I want you to come to bed early tonight!”

A laugh ricochets from end to end of the ship. The young CEO grins and steps away from the ocean, closer to the pool, to properly see the source.

Yuuya swims into a hippo inflatable so he can float, so he can see and be seen. Normally his green-and-red hair is distinctly spiked and separated, but the non-stop playing he’s done all day has left it a damp, chlorinated mess that’s all over the place. He’s barely able to look up at Yuzu through the mop of it—and that shouldn’t hit any of Reiji’s buttons, but does it  _ever_.

(Here’s the thing: Reiji is not a visual man, but his significant others are very attractive.)

“I  _guess_  I could turn in early tonight! But I’d need some incentive.~”

Air hisses from between Reiji’s teeth.  _Sakaki Yuuya, drama queen. What in the world isn’t enough incentive for you?_

That statement is far too loaded. It could mean  _anything_. Reiji doesn’t have the patience for  _anything_ , even when he’s on vacation.

But.

Yuzu’s bright, inspired expression doesn’t fade. She shouts down: “Did you say  _incentive_?” and—does a jump and flip off the plank and the tower.

She’s made higher jumps, and more dangerous ones, but Reiji still feels his stomach do a flip with her as she points herself in a straight graceful arc toward the pool. Her splash upends a good amount of water—some submerges Yuuya and his hippo, cutting his yelps short, and some lands on Reiji’s glasses.

He re-polishes them very, very slowly so he won’t be tempted to jump in the pool too and throttle them. Because of all the money he barely touches, that bit that  _is_  touched goes mostly to top-of-the-line glasses that  _should not be disturbed by anyone_.

Yuuya emerges, coughs and gasps. “Okay, okay! I’ll come as soon as I’m done here! Super early!”

A satisfied set of bubbles floats up from Yuzu’s landing spot. She follows them up a moment later to give Yuuya a noogie and a hug at the same time.

“…on  _one_  condition!”

 _What_ , Reiji thinks. Yuzu’s forehead rubs get rougher.

“ _Ow—_ Reiji has to get in the pool with us for a little bit! That’s it!  _Ow_ , Yuzu, please stop hurting me now—”

 _Ah. Well, if that’s all_.

Reiji moves as close to the pool’s edge as possible, close enough to count the water droplets on his partners’ skin. He makes sure that he and Yuuya lock eyes—because their best interactions always follow a psychological  _and_  verbal challenge of sorts—before he says: “Make me get in.”

There’s a pause. Then Yuuya grins.

For all his whining and flailing earlier, it takes him a second to extract himself from Yuzu’s clutches and swim over, quick and steady. Reiji sits up straight to wait on him—he won’t make this easy—so when Yuuya makes it to the opposite end, he has to pull himself up and half out of the water using Reiji’s legs.

“Hmm. You’re in a precarious position.”

“My favorite kind.” Yuuya gets even closer. Their noses brush.

“You can’t scare me into anything, Sakaki Yuuya. Or force me.”

“I know.”

Then Yuuya is kissing him. He’s shifted so his arms are around Reiji’s neck, like some kind of merperson testing a pose. Yuzu purrs from somewhere. In response, Reiji lets his lips give but not his posture. He won’t be dragged into the water in such a transparent—

A second pair of arms pulls his legs over and down.

_SPLASH!_

He’s—he’s in the water.

_How—?!_

Giggling starts near Reiji’s ear when he and Yuuya emerge, and he instantly connects the dots.  _Yuzu_. She had used their distraction to throw a spanner in the works, upending his resolve. Ruffling his calm. Siding with his rival.

And all for  _cuddles_.

“ _Yuzu!”_ Yuuya sputters. “Not that I don’t— _puh—_ appreciate the assist— _puh—_ but—you could’ve warned me—”

“Where would the fun have been in that?” Her eyes are full-on sparkling now.

So here’s the thing:

As the water settles around him, Reiji looks between his two bickering loves. Here are two people drastically different from him but no less alluring, no less worth fighting for on and off any battlefield. He tells himself to treasure them as he floats here—not just for the rest of this week-long cruise, but for the rest of their time together.

Just as soon as he gets them back for ruining his hair and losing his glasses in this chlorine sink.

“I’ll show  _you_  ‘fun’,” he tells them half-threateningly, starting forward; they both screech and swim for their lives; and the chase is on.


End file.
